dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Amber Liu
Perfil * Nombre: '엠버 / Amberthumb|400px|Amber Liu *'Nombre Real'': '' Amber Josephine Liu * Nombre Chino: '刘逸云 / Liu Yi Yun *'Apodos: Llama, Stich, Koala, Charmander. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Angeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: 168 cm *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal: '''Virgo *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Sobre Amber Liu Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica que suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas). Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings'' - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Programas *KBS "A Song For You" (2014, como MC) *Global We Got Married - Season 2 (MBC, 2014, como MC junto a So Ryong de Tasty) *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-18 de Diciembre 2013) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *The get married (Con Ailee ya que son muy cercanas) * Afther School Club (Con Peniel de BTOB y otros mas) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Composiciones * Summer Lover - f(x) (2014) *Good Bye Summer - f(x) ft. D.O. (EXO) (2013) Colaboraciones * So good - Amber ft Chat Future (2014) * Thrift Shop - Kris (EXO) (2013) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau (2013) *Happy holidays - Henry Lau (2013) *Dance (NaNaNa) - Stephanie Kim (2012) *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) (2012) *Baby(cover)- Henry Lau (2011) *Oops!- Super Junior (2011) *Don't Lie - S.M. The Ballad (2010) *I'm back - Danson (2010) *1, 2 step - Yuri (2009) Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: F(x) ** Posición: Vocalista, Rapera principal y Bailarina * Nacionalidad: '''Estadounidense. * '''Casting: 2008 SM Global Audition. * Fanclub: ''Ember'' * Idioma: Inglés (Lengua materna), Coreano (Fluido) y Mandarín (Fluido) *'Color favorito:' Rojo. * Comida Favorita: Platos mexicanos * Familia: Padres y Hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) * Religión: Cristiana. "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de Él." * Hobbies: Bailar, rapear, tocar la guitarra y bateria. *'Especialidades:' Basketball, TaeKwonDo, Coser y Rubix * Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson. * Mascotas: Tiene dos perros, uno llamado JackJack y otro llamado GongJu (princesa en español). *Contó que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño, una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : ‘El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección’. Ella sólo siguió el camino riendo. * Sufre de Insomnio. * Desde chica le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Ella audicionó como cantante. * A pesar de recibir muchas criticas, en E.E.UU., es considerada una de las mejores raperas de la industria musical asiática, quedando debajo de Yoon Mi Rae (Tasha), Miryo (Brown Eyed Girls), LE (EXID), Baby-J (Jewelry) y KASPER. * Donghae de Super Junior una vez la llamó 'Lee Amhae' por el gran parecido que ambos tienen. * Es muy cercana a los idols de la SM en general. *Fuera de su agencia, algunas de sus amistades más cercanas son: Ailee, G.NA, Daeryong y Soryong (Tasty), Miss A, Hyuna (4Minute), Kevin (UKISS), Jaejin y Seunghyun (Ft Island), Jackson, Bam Bam y Mark (GOT7), James (Royal Pirates), Rome (C-Clown), etc. * Sus mejores amigos a quienes siempre agradece son: Min, James, Ailee y Henry. * Es la miembro con mayor popularidad en el extranjero, en Taiwan específicamente por ser de allí y por su gran parecido a la cantante y actriz Ella Chen. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos dos cruces grandes con un texto del cual se desconoce su contenido. *Estuvo en un equipo de baloncesto desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. * En una entrevista de radio, sus demás compañeras de F(x) confesaron que a pesar de parecer “ruda”, ella es bastante tímida en algunos aspectos: se pone nerviosa cuando la miran cambiarse de ropa y suele irse a otra habitación. *En el K-con 2013 su hermana Jackie dijo que la personalidad de Amber una vez se le conoce bien es muy femenina, tiene mucho Aegyo y es muy consentida. * En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciendole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. * Cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su bebé y de Krystal dice que es su princesa y ella su sirviente. *Sulli al conocer a Amber por primera vez, pensó que era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle. Tambien suele llamar a Amber "Hyung". * En el K-con su hermana Jackie pregunto a algunos de los fans "¿Keyber o Henber?" Muchos de ellos dieron sus respuestas, al final de todo ella dijo "Me gusta Krisber" llenandose de gritos de la audiencia. *En "Amazing f(x)", por su viaje a Nueva Zelanda, Sulli había visto unas coronas de flores y le pidió a Amber que le comprara una, Amber al no haberla conseguido le hizo una corona parecida a la que tenían las demás personas, ésto hizo emocionar mucho a Sulli. En el mismo programa en otra ocasión Sulli aseguró que Amber es una persona que poco se mide en el dinero, pues Krystal siempre le pide cosas y ella no tiene reparos por lo cual siempre le compra comida y lo que quiera. * Escribió la cancion "Love" del album Pinocchio junto con Krystal. * En el programa Hello Counselour, un hombre del público dijo que Sulli tenía que adelgazar sus brazos y pantorrillas; entonces Amber le dijo: "No está bien dañar a las otras personas a causa de tus propios estandares (físicos)" lo que sacó aplausos del público. * Compuso la canción "Goodbye Summer" del album Pink Tape, cuya verrsión original en inglés es llamada "I Just Wanna". * En Afther School Club, Ailee habló con Amber y se insinuó que van a hacer una colaboración en el siguiente album de Ailee. * Fue nominada por Eric Nam y una amiga a realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Nominó a Min de Miss A, su hermana Jackie Liu y un amigo. aquí * Soryong de TASTY la eligió como su tipo ideal. * Tiene un gran parecido a el actor Ji Hyun Soo y Jeno de SMROOKIES. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *Facebook *Webstagram *Weibo *Instagram Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Amber8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Tomboy